Young and Innocent
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: a one shot about young love. Mephiles xx OC ship


**It rain that day despite being July. That day in the rain was magical though. It was the day I had reached pure ecstasy, it burned my soul alive. I will remember that day for ever and ever because that was the day I fell in love with a man that wasn't even mine to begin with. Many years have passed since I have seen that man.**

 _I've seen the world, done it all_  
 _Had my cake now_  
 _Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now_  
 _Hot summer nights, mid July_  
 _When you and I were forever wild_  
 _The crazy days, city lights_  
 _The way you'd play with me like a child_

 _ **July 1919**_

I walked around the park on that day. I wanted a little bit of adventure so I went off by myself. I was the daughter of a wealthy man who owned most of the hotels up in New York, so I never really had a free life. Earlier that week I had a meeting on which my father had told me that I must be wed by the end of year or else I'd be sent far away to a nunnery across the sea. I was to give an answer to father about what I had decided by the end of the week. **Time is running out, but I wish not to marry Sonic, he is to full of himself, but I also wish not to separate myself from Cream or Rosy.** I sighed heavily as I looked up at the sky trying to see some kind of sign that could point me in the right direction. I looked around the park as I see families having BBQ's and having fun. Children laughing. I twirled the parasol in my hand as it shield me of the little light that the sky was giving us. My dress ruffled along with the breeze as I heard the music of the quartet's filled the park. I swayed side to side as I walked humming what ever song they were singing. I giggled as I made way to the top of hill where all could be seen. I smiled as I twirled falling down to the floor. I was laughing as the sun soaked through my body. I panted heavily as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Why I never expected to see such a beautiful girl here alone laying down." I slowly opened my eyes as I shot up to see who was talking. I looked up to see a man with long black and dark greenish gray hair that was pushed back into a pony tail The man was handsome. I meet his eyes as I was mesmerized by them, his dark navy green eyes were ever so mysterious. I looked up and down and around as I wanted to know him more. I smiled up at him as I got up flattening my dree out taking the pieces of grass off of my dress and hair. "Hi my name is Mephiles Dark please to meet you miss." He extends his hand over to me as I looked down to his hand as I slowly extended taking his hand into mines as I greeted him back.

"My name is Avalon Salvatore the pleasure is all mine Mephiles." He flashed me a smile as he brought my hand to his mouth as he kissed it. He looks directly at me as my heart begins to beat faster and faster for him. It wasn't until I felt a few rain drops hit the top of my head. I slowly looked up to the sky as it began to rain harder and harder. I looked back to Mephiles as he chuckled.

"Who knew we could get rain in July." He held onto my hand as his thumb rubs against my fingers.

 **As I remembered that day, that day we meet, it made me smiled, but I began to hurt inside as I knew the love between him and I was ever so impossible. I wanted him, but in the end he didn't want me. He left me, I was never to see him ever again.**

 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  
 _I know you will, I know you will_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _ **August 1919**_

I had told my father that I wouldn't marry Sonic, but I would marry the man of my choosing and that I wouldn't leave any of my family behind because that would be a fate worse than death, luckily father let me, but it was strange how quickly he agreed to my proposition. It has been two months since that day, and every day I had meet up with Mephiles. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him as I spent more time with day while we were on one of our meets, Mephiles had surprised me as he lead me to a part of the park I had never seen. It was a cute little area that was decorated with floors all around. There was a small table with two chairs as if it was our own private oasis. Mephiles took hold of my hand as he lead me to the table. He pulls out the chair and helps me sit pushing the chair in as he sits across from me. "This is so beautiful Mephiles." I smiled looking back at him as he squeezes my hand. He raised it up as he kissed it ever so slowly. He then turns my hand up to see my palm as he then kisses along my hand, I blushed and giggled as it was ticklish. He looks up to me as his hands trailed up my arm and he cups my face as he kisses me deeply. I blushed more as I kissed him back ever so slightly so that this moment would never end. He pulls away and smiles as he then pulls outa small box. I looked up to him as my heart began to beat faster. And just like that he gets up to come over to my side as he kneeled on one knee. My smile was growing more. **This is surreal. Is this a dream?**

Mephiles cleared his throat as he loosen up the tie he had on. "Avalon Salvatore, will you do me the honor of marrying me and being with me for the rest of my life?" My eyes begin to tear up as I nod yes. Mephiles takes my hand as he slips the ring onto my finger. I was shaking in happiness as I get up to hug him tightly. I looked into his eyes as he kissed me deeply picking me up and setting me on the table. He slowly guided his hands across my body as he began to slip my dress off. I smiled more as I deepen the kiss as I began to take off his clothes. In mere seconds we were fully naked, the only thing that in between us was the air that escaped us as we began to make love right there and then. That day was pure and innocent. The mixture of hotness and sexiness had filled our bodies. It was the day I had lost my innocence to the man I love.

 _I've seen the world, lit it up_  
 _As my stage now_  
 _Challenging angels in a new age now_  
 _Hot summer days, rock n roll_  
 _The way you play for me at your show_  
 _And all the ways, I got to know_  
 _Your pretty face and electric soul_

 ** _September 1919_**

I decided to introduce my father to Mephiles for the first time. It was going ok at first until Sonic came over and all hell broke lose. My father, mother, my two sisters and two brothers had decided to have dinner in the patio, but little did I know my father had another guest on this invitation. I had sat next to Mephiles obviously while Sonic magically sat next to me. I was feeling uneasy throughout the entire dinner Sonic had kept trying to touch me to the point when Mephiles had to ask him politely to back off. as soon as words were spoken a huge fight had broken out as they began to fight. My two brothers had managed to pull them apart as I took Mephiles arms to pull him towards the front of the house. "I am so sorry I didn't rea-" I was cut off by a kiss from Mephiles. His hands cup the back of my neck as the other hand slides down to my back. He deepens the kiss as I smiled kissing him back.

"It's ok love." He pulls away smiling up to me. I noticed he was bruised around his cheek. I sighed as I lean up to kiss it gently, he flinched as he felt the pain. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. "Everything will be ok I promised." Little did I know nothing was going to be the same after that day. We were to get married by the end of November.

 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I've…_

 ** _November 1919_**

The day of the wedding was magical. It was peaceful. I was in the middle of getting ready when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I grabbed my robe as I didn't want who ever was coming in to see my dress just yet. I slowly tapped my hair as it was way to puffy on one side. I looked in the mirror ro see Sonic. I got up from the chair as I backed away against the dresser. "What in hell are you doing here?"

Sonic stopped mid way from where he and I stood. "Gosh Mephiles is one lucky guy." I was getting nervous just being in the same room as him. "I want to call it a truce, I am truly sorry for what happen the last time we had seen each other." He comes over to take my hand. "We have been best friends ever since we were kids." He rubs my hand slowly as I was trembling. "I will always be here for you no matter what happens. I care for you like my own sister." My mind went blank as I looked away my hand on his chest as I tried pushing him away from me. He then gets the hint as he lets go of my hand and sighs. "Well then I'll let you be then baby doll." He soon backs away from me as leaves me to fall down to the floor as I tremble in fear.

After some time it was the start of the ceremony and Mephiles was no where to be found. My heart was thumping as I began to feel sick to the stomach. **this isn't happening.** I began to hyper ventilate as my vision was going blurry. It was a few minutes before we were to walk. It was suppose to be a small wedding, a small and lovely day, very intimate between me, Mephiles and my family. I was unsure of everything that was happening. It wasn't until my father came over to me to tell me what was going to happen. He had told me I was to walk down the isle either way. When I looked up at him, my face looked pale.

"You don't mean?" My father was silent, already knowing who was going to be walking down the isle with me. I shook my head. "No, I rather go to that nunnery than marry Sonic!" My father took hold of my arm as I was about to walk out of the church.

"This isn't up for discussion. Mephiles isn't here, he left, do you think he loved you, he left you at the alter, so might as well throw it back into his face and show everyone else not just him that you are happy." My eyes were filled with tears as my father began to wipe them away. "Bastard made my daughter cry, I would never forgive him. I will hunt him down baby girl, I swear it." He kissed the top of my head as he then hugged me. I knew right there and then I was to marry if it was Mephiles or Sonic, in the end I had to marry. My father took hold of my arm as a few of the staff members helped clean me up before the music started up. As the doors open, there stood Sonic smiling at me. **Is this the right thing to do?** I took a deep breath as I began to walk. **This is what I have to do.**

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  
 _I know you will, I know you will_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 ** _April 1925_**

Five years have passed since that day. A few months after the wedding I realized I was pregnant with Mephiles babies. I gave birth to a boy named Shadow. He is my pride and joy, but he was unwanted by Sonic because Shadow wasn't his son. A year after I had Shadow I gave birth to a daughter name Maria and she was definitely Sonic's child. Today I went to the park with Shadow and Maria because I wish not to be locked up all day long with Sonic at work. Shadow and Maria were playing together as Shadow always loved his sister. I had taken them to where I had first meet Mephiles on that hill top. I set up a blanket and had a few things out as I over see the children play. I looked at Shadow as I smiled, but soon my smile started to fade as Shadow looked almost exactly like Mephiles, the only difference is his hair is Black and red. I sighed heavily as I poured a glass of water for me and the kids. "Can't you believe how big they are now." I looked up and around to see who was talking as I meet my brother's eyes.

"Hi Silver." I gave him a sad smile as Silver plop right next to me as he wrapped his arm around me as he knew exactly why I was sad.

"He looks so much like him, it's scary." Silver whispered as he rubbed my shoulder. I trembled slightly as I remembered all those days I spent with Mephiles here in this park. Silver looked down at me as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped you from marrying Sonic that day." He sighed as he looks over to the kids. "Bastard doesn't even touch them, he is the worse." I looked up at the sky as I sighed heavily.

"For some reason I cannot forget him, regardless of what he did, I still love him is that strange." Silence filled the space around us. I sighed as I began to tear up, I looked down at my lap as I take a deep breath. "This spot was the first time I had ever meet him." Silver looked back at me as he rubbed the top of my head. "I was young, I fell in love, gosh I was so stupid." I was trembling as I began to cry.

"You were 17 of course you were stupid." **ouch don't put salt into the womb dumbass.** I sighed as I cried some more. "But guess what that's life, and you have Shadow, he is the only thing besides that ring that Mephiles left behind." He lift my chin up as he wipes my tears away. "Sonic is never going to be Mephiles, you love Mephiles despite all what he did, you still love him." I looked up at him as I gave him another sad smile. I looked back to Shadow and Maria as he was coming back with Maria on his back.

"Mama, I think Maria is tired." I looked at Maria as her eyes were barely being kept open. Silver got up as he picks her up into his arms and cradles her. Shadow comes over to me as he sits on my lap. I kissed the top of his head as I smiled, my tears all dried up now. "mama are you sad?" I looked down at Shadow.

"No, I am perfectly fine." I kissed his cheek. "I love you Shadow." I smiled as Shadow said to me. "I love you too Mama." I held onto Shadow as I looked up at the sky. **Where are you Mephiles, why did you leave me?** Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark tall figure. My heart began to race as I was about to get up, Silver called out to me as I picked up a sleepy shadow in my arms. **Was that Mephiles?** I wasn't sure what I had seen that day.

 _Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
 _Please let me bring my man_  
 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him_  
 _Father tell me if you can_  
 _All that grace, all that body_  
 _All that face, makes me wanna party_  
 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

 ** _July 1925_**

Today was the five year anniversary of me and Mephiles first ever meeting. I fell in love with a man who in the end left me at the alter and pregnant, though he didn't know about the pregnancy part. I sighed heavily as I took Shadow with me to the park. Maria was sick with the flu so I wanted her to rest and Shadow not to get the flu. I took him to the part of the park on where Mephiles proposed to me. I never told Shadow about Mephiles, only the adults knew, I wanted to keep it that way as I held onto him. As we got to the spot there was a man with long with black and dark greenish hair, my heart stopped as the man slowly turn to face me. "It's been a while Avalon." My eyes began to get all watery as I saw before me the man who I always will love.

"Mephiles?" I choked up a bit as I let go of Shadow's hand and made my way up to Mephiles. My hands moved on its own as I slowly guided my hands to cup his cheeks. He took hold of my hands as he looks into my eyes, His dark green eyes gave me comfort, but I was hurt, I pulled away as I then slapped him. He slowly turns to face me. "How could you come back here, especially today of all the time in the world, why did you leave me?" My voice rose in anger. Mephiles looks away from me as he then looks at Shadow. I licked my lips as he goes over and kneels in front of Shadow as Shadow looks at him and tilts his head. I looked at them both as I already sensed that Mephiles knew that Shadow was his kid. Mephiles wrapped his arms around Shadow as he was trembling.

"I'm sorry for what happen all those years ago, I hurt you so badly and I left you a kid without knowing any of it." I wanted answers not just an apology, I want to know why you left all those years ago. "I was force to leave by someone." I looked up to him, remembering the events of that day. Already sensing who that someone was. "He told me that if I married you that they would kill you and that I would be in jail for your death." I trembled in fear as my heart began to slow down. **Thump Thump Thump** "I didn't want to lose you, I love you to much to ever want you dead, I would take my own life if you weren't on this earth." He mumbles as I go over to the both of them. I wrapped my arms around them as I held on tightly.

"Just promise me you won't ever leave again." I whispered as Shadow looks up to me and Mephiles. I helped bring him to the bench that was there as I sat him on my lap. "Shadow baby?" Shadow looks up at me as I kissed the top of his head.

"Yes mama?" He looks at Mephiles and then at me as I smiled.

"I want to tell you a secret, promise not to tell Mr. Meanies?" Shadow smiled as he nods clapping his hands together.

"I wanna know, I wanna know, what is the secret?" I giggled as Mephiles kneels down in front of us. He puts his hands on both sides of me as he traps me and Shadow from going any where past him.

"This man in front of us, is your father." Shadow looks at Mephiles as he then reaches up to touch his face slowly. He then smiles as he hugs him tightly.

"I am glad mama, mr. meanie isn't my papa." He holds onto him as Mephiles gets up and holds him. It was time to choose what to do with my life. I looked at the both of them as I already knew the answer to that.

 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  
 _I know you will, I know you will_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

 ** _July 1935_**

Shadow was is 14 years old while Maria is 13, they were close, and they were loved. I am now 32 and pregnant with a third baby. I sighed happily as I looked over the pacific. In the end I divorced Sonic and left the Salvatore name behind. I moved out and took the kids and shoved what ever Sonic said up his ass. I found out that he hooked up with Silver's girlfriend Blaze, as it was very bad to the point where she died giving birth to Sonic's baby. The baby survived, she was a healthy baby girl name Amelia Rose Henderson, but we called her Amy. She is now 11 years old this year. Silver had taken her in as he wished not to abandon her, nor wish for her to be taken care of by Sonic, or by our parents. Silver came to move with us to the west coast as he was the closest sibling that cared for me. I wanted his support in my new life with Mephiles. I looked over to Mephiles as he was playing with Shadow some football. I then turn to look over to Amy and Maria as they had taken shelter under a tree as they had there picnic. I looked over to Silver as he held Nico, me and Mephiles third child and second son. Silver got up and called Maria, Amy, and Shadow inside for dinner leaving me and Mephiles alone. I go over to Mephiles as he smiled. "hello my queen." He takes my hand as he pulls me into his hold picking me up and holding me up by the thighs as he twirled me around. Today marked our four year marriage anniversary and our 15 year old first meet anniversary. I was the happiest a girl could ever be. I leaned down to slowly kiss him as I moan softly, I giggled as he rubbing along my thighs. "I love you Avalon Dark." He whispers as he kissed me more. I smiled looking down at him.

"And I love you Mephiles Dark." I whispered back to him as I kissed him deeply. Within a few seconds we felt a few rain drops as it began to rain ever so slowly. We looked up at the sky as the rain showered us just like that day. We laughed as we looked back to each other and at the same time said. "Who knew we could get rain in July." We smiled as we leaned towards each other to give another passionate kiss. **Mephiles I know the answer I was looking for all this time. You and I will be together for ever and ever no matter what.** "I guarantee that." Mephiles whispers against my lips as the rain washed away all the pain that had happen in our life time.

* * *

 **Me: This is just a story about young love.**

 **Mephiles: This was so sweet**

 **Silver: You just want to keep writing Avalon stories don't you.**

 **Amy: Duh that's because she is Avalon**

 **Me: I am the author and I wanted to write an Avalon with Mephiles ship, I am the author and I choose to write what I want.**

 **Sonic: I am a dick this time.**

 **Blaze: I am a bitch in this story too. Damn you Aimee.**

 **Me: shhhh don't you dare I will make you a bigger bitch in _Along came the proposal._**

 **Mephiles: We hope you loved this story, please enjoy and review.**

 **Cream: Chao guys**


End file.
